Stop The World
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: Logan loved Carlos even if he did hide him like a secret. Carlos never meant to hurt Logan at all. In fact, he'd do anything to show Logan that he does love him, and that he would do anything to keep them together; even if he has to stop the world.


**Author's Notes: It's funny, I came on Fan Fiction as a Jagan fan, but now I'm a Cargan fan. (: Anyway, this story is based off of Demi Lovato's song Stop the World. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

_**Logan's POV**_:

"I missed you yesterday," I smiled and pulled myself closer to his body.

"I know. I missed you, too," His arms tightened around my waist. His warm calloused hands snuck under my shirt and rested on the small of my back. I closed my eyes and let myself breathe him in. He's really here. It's not a dream. It's not a hallucination. He's not a hologram. It's the real him. When I touch him, my fingers won't go through him. When I kiss him, he won't fade away. He's gonna stay with me until the bell rings. The bell that separates us and orders us to our cliques in the hellhole we call high school.

"What are you thinking about, Logan?" I opened my eyes and stared into his deep dark brown ones. It's sad and unfortunate that this is one of the only times I get to see and actually feel the love and passion that he says he has for me; in the cramped janitor's closet on the second floor of our high school.

"Us. Our relationship-," He starts to smile and lean in closer for another round of our make-out session. "Telling everyone," Suddenly he stops leaning in and gives me a cold stare. I close my eyes again and get ready to hear his same excuse for what must be the hundredth time; 'I can't, Logan. Colleges aren't gonna give out scholarships if they know I'm gay," It's been the same damn excuse for a year and a half. That's how long we've been having this "relationship". We've been sneaking in janitor's closets, empty classrooms, my house, his house, empty bathrooms, and plenty more secretive places.

"Logan, we talked about this already," He stood straight and took his arms from my waist. I moved my arms from around his neck and crossed them over my chest. "Colleges aren't gonna give out scholarships if they know I'm gay," What'd I tell you? I swear if I didn't love him, his ass would've been dumped already.

"I know, Carlos. I just…forgot," I whispered to him as I looked down at the gray cement floor. The top of my Converses took my attention. I wiggled my toes inside of my shoes as I heard Carlos sigh. His all black sneakers came into my view. He placed two of his fingers under my chin and lightly pushed my head up, so I was looking at him.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded my head. "Then you know that I want you to be safe. Coming out could be dangerous for you, babe. As much as I want to, I can't always be there," I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know, Carlos. I'm sorry I said anything," He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me. His soft lips pressed against mine as his arms found their way back around my waist. My hands slid up his muscular chest, over his built shoulders, and entangled themselves in his raven-like hair.

"It's okay," The bell rung: alerting us that our passionate time together was now over. I closed my eyes as I felt his arms move from my waist for the second time during our little during school rendezvous. I opened my eyes as I heard him pick up his book bag and open the door to the closet. "Hey," I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I love you,"

I just smiled and looked him in his eyes, "I love you, too, Carlos," He smiled and left the closet; closing the door after her left. I would leave right now, but Carlos said that I should wait at least five to ten minutes after he leaves so no one suspects anything. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I'm Logan Mitchell and I'm dating Carlos Garcia. Carlos Garcia; Captain of the football team, Straight A student, Prom King, and the most popular student in this school is dating me, Logan Mitchell; Captain of the math team, top violinist in the band, Straight A+ student, and the least popular student in the school. When he first asked me out, I thought he was joking. I thought him and his friends were playing a cruel joke just to see me broken and humiliated. After our first date, he said he really had feelings for me and that he really wanted to be in a relationship. The he kissed me. I'm proud, but a little embarrassed to say that Carlos was my first kiss. After he kissed me, my whole body felt like I was floating on clouds, but when he told me he wanted to keep us a secret, it came back down to Earth.

He explained to me that if college scouts found out he was gay, it would lower his chances of getting a scholarship, even though he's amazing on the field and his grades are excellent for an athlete. Since I was so excited that he even wanted to be in the same room as me, I agreed to keep it a secret. Carlos is my first boyfriend. I never knew much about relationships, but I did know that they're about giving and taking and making sacrifices. I thought by letting Carlos keep me a secret that I would be the perfect boyfriend.

Slowly after our first date, our first kiss, and our first time, I realized that I fell in love with him. On our seven month anniversary, he told me he loved me. Of course I returned the feelings. That's why it's so hard to do this. Even though he told me that it doesn't matter if everyone else knows, only the important people have to know, I still can't get rid of this feeling. If you're wondering who the important people are, it's our parents.

When I first met Carlos' parents, they couldn't have been happier that it was me he was dating. His Dad was still getting over the shock of Carlos being gay, but when he found out I was the one he's dating, he got used to it pretty quickly. His parents told me that Carlos couldn't have chosen someone as perfect as me. I just smiled and thanked them for the complement. Carlos was blushing through the whole dinner.

Later that week, he told me that his parents couldn't stop talking about- _Riiinnnngg_

That would be the timer on my phone. I picked up my book bag and stood up. I straightened out the plaid shirt that Carlos gave me a couple of months ago. I opened the door and poked my head out to see if the hallway was busy. There weren't many people, but the hallway wasn't empty either. My eyes looked over every face until I saw my best friends Kendall and Camille. I quickly stepped out of the closet and ran over to Kendall and Camille.

"Hey, Kendall," I greeted as I approached them. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Loges, I'm guessing you and Carlos just finished one of your sessions, huh?" He asked as he spun the combination on his lock. He stuffed the lock in his pocket as he opened his locker. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that Kendall and Camille know, too? They kind of found out for themselves. Me and Carlos were in my room having a passionate moment. Kendall and Camille decided to pay me a visit. I forgot to lock my bedroom door and they came in while Carlos was on top of me. Luckily, Carlos just had his shirt off, so they didn't see much.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, that hickey on your neck seems to prove my point," He answered as he pointed at the bluish-purple mark on the right side of my neck. My hand rushed to cover it as I remembered Carlos' lips going on their own adventure down my jaw and neck. Kendall laughed as I blushed at the memory.

"Stop laughing, Kendall. Can't you tell he's embarrassed?"

"Thanks, Camille," I told my best girl friend.

"No problem, Logie. Besides, I think it's cute that you guys have secret make-outs. It's almost like…Romeo & Juliet!" She said. Me and Kendall gave her confused looks.

"Um…Camille, we're gay and our parents _**do**_ want us to be together, so how does that tie into Romeo & Juliet?"

"All the secret meetings, the late night sneak-outs to each other's houses, and sneaking in little kisses make you guys like Romeo & Juliet!" Camille explained as we walked down the hallway to the Cafeteria.

"Only you would think of it like that, Camille," I told her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know and I'm proud of it!"

"Well, I'm not. Logan, your first real relationship shouldn't be like Romeo & Juliet; hiding your love away," Kendall said as we walked into the Cafeteria.

"Then what should it be like, Kendall?" I asked him as we sat at our usual table by the wall of the Cafeteria.

"I don't know! I'm not a drama expert. I just know you shouldn't be hiding your feelings because other people don't want you together. I think it's stupid and cruel to you," He answered as he pulled his lunch from his bag.

"Kendall, I'm fine with it. We graduate soon anyway,"

"Logan, we graduate in four months! How is that soon?" I shrugged and pulled my sandwich out of the bag.

"Kendall, why do you keep bringing this up? You should be happy that Logan found someone that loves him," Camille said as she opened her yogurt.

"Look, I just want the best for you, Loges. I just don't want you to get heartbroken over _**him**_,"

"Kendall, why do hate Carlos so much? He never did anything to you!" I asked him.

"You know exactly what he did! He took my title away from me!"

"He was voted for team captain, Kendall! It's not his fault people voted for him instead of you," Camille explained.

Kendall and Carlos are on the football team together. Kendall never really had a problem with Carlos until about four months ago. He was cool with me and Carlos' relationship and supported us one hundred percent. It wasn't until they voted Carlos team captain that he started to dislike him. He claims that Carlos and his posse made up these rumors about him and made the team vote for Carlos instead of him. He says that he's over it and the only reason he doesn't like him is because he's keeping me a secret.

"I thought you were over it, Kendall?" I asked him.

"I am. It doesn't hurt to just remind you of how hurtful he is,"

"Carlos wouldn't hurt me, Kendall. He loves me," I told him.

"So he says, but does he mean it?" The bell rang as Kendall got up from the table. He threw his trash out as he walked out of the Cafeteria. I sighed and stood up to throw out my trash.

Camille stood up from the table and walked with me to throw out her trash, "Don't worry about him, Logie. He's just upset over that team captain thing. He'll get over it eventually,"

I shrugged and pulled my book bag higher on my shoulder, "I guess,"

"No, there is no guessing. Kendall will finally realize that he's being stupid and that Carlos really loves you. If he didn't, why would he stay with you for a year and a half? Isn't he taking you on some romantic date tonight?" She asked as we made our way to our next class.

I nodded, "He said he's gonna make me dinner,"

"See? Making dinner is something from the heart, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," She sighed and stepped in front of me to stop me from walking.

"What are you doing? We're gonna be late for class,"

"I don't give a fuck, Logan," I tensed up and stared at her with wide eyes. Camille never cursed. She thought it was 'nasty and unnecessary', so whenever she did curse, it was for two reasons; someone pissed her off or she's being serious. Camille isn't a very serious person. You can always see her laughing or pulling a joke on someone. When she did get serious, it was for an important reason. "Can you just stop thinking with your brain for a minute and think with your heart? This is yours and Carlos' relationship, not yours, Carlos', and Kendall's. You have to stop caring about what other people think. I know Kendall's your best friend and everything, but he's not in charge of your life. If you feel Carlos really loves you, stay with him. If you don't feel he loves you, then leave. Don't let Kendall persuade you in thinking he doesn't love you just because you guys aren't out together. That's not his choice. It's yours," I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, Camille. What would I do without you?" She smiled.

"Die of lack in fashion sense. Seriously, Loges, where'd you get this shirt from?"

"What? Carlos gave this to me!" I asked as I spun in a circle.

"Then Carlos has no taste either. C'mon," She locked her arm with mine and we walked down the empty hallway to our class. "I'm coming over your house to help you get ready for your date,"

"Thanks, Cammy,"

"No problem, Logie,"

_**Later That Night**_

"_I'll see you in an hour, babe,"_ Carlos said through the phone.

"Okay. See you then,"

"_I love you," _I smiled and bit my lip.

"I love you, too," I hung up my phone and turned to Camille. "He said he's gonna be here in an hour," I told Camille as she was rummaging through my closet.

"That should give us enough time,"

"Enough time? Aren't we just going to pick out clothes?" I asked her.

"And style your hair! No offense, Logie, but your hair is in sort of a mess," I gasped and my hands flew to my hair.

"But Carlos likes my hair," I whimpered. Camille came out of my closet with at least five pairs of jeans, three cardigans, six white V-necks, four button-ups, and four pairs of Vans.

"And he'll love it when he sees how amazing my hair skills are!" She dumped all the clothes on my bed and stepped back to look at them. "Okay, try on these, this, this, and these," She threw a pair of black jeans, a white V-neck, a gray cardigan, and white Vans at me. I caught them in my hands and turned to the bathroom. I hope this doesn't take long.

After seven different outfits, Camille finally decided that I looked the best in black skinny jeans, a dark blue cardigan, a red and blue paid button up, and off-white Vans. I took a shower and changed into my clothes. I sprayed the cologne that Carlos bought me a couple of months ago. It's actually one of the ones he has. I was over his house one day and I told him that Usher's VIP cologne is my favorite smell on him.

He bought me a bottle so that when I can't see him, I can still have something that smells like him. When I came out of the bathroom, Camille grabbed my arm and dragged me to my dresser and sat me on my computer chair. My eyes ran over all the different sized and colored bottles that lied on my dresser.

"Uh, Camille, what is all of this?" I asked her as she started combing my hair.

"This is all the necessary items to give you your perfect hair style," She answered.

"Do we really need all of this? Carlos is gonna be here in like 20 minutes,"

"Don't worry, Logie. I'll be out of here by the time your hubby gets here to pick you up," I rolled my eyes as she squirted some foam out of a clear tall bottle.

"He's my boyfriend, Camille, not my hubby," I told her.

"I know, I know…Not yet, anyway,"

"Camille!"

Camille left about five minutes after she finished my hair. I have to admit, she was right. She styled it into this faux hawk. When I closed the door after she left, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked at the clock and saw that Carlos should be here in about five minutes.

After ten minutes passed, I started turning my head from the TV and looking at the door. I wasn't really nervous. Carlos wasn't always punctual, so I wasn't really worried.

After half an hour passed, I got up from the couch and peeked through the blinds that cover the window. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed him number. When I got his voicemail, I left him a message and shoved my phone in my pocket.

After an hour passed, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number again. This time when I got his voicemail, I hung up. I placed my phone back in my pocket and jumped off the couch. I walked out of my house and down the street to Carlos'. I walked up the steps and into the porch. I was about to knock when I heard laughing…a girl's laugh. I looked through the window that was by the front door. I saw James, Dak, and Jet, Carlos' friends and this blonde chick. I think her name is Jo Taylor…and she's all over my man. Carlos was just _**laughing**_! He had his arms wrapped around her waist and did nothing to push her away.

He turned his head to the window and saw me. His eyes widened a little bit, but they almost popped out their sockets when the slut of the school kissed him. I was hoping and praying that he would back away from her, run to the door, open it and kiss me or push her away and tell her he's taken. He didn't have to tell them about me, but he could've said that he's in a relationship that's been going strong for a year and a half…but he didn't. He stood there and took the kiss. I don't know when they actually pulled apart because my vision started to get blurry after a couple of seconds. When the first tear fell down my cheek, I turned around and left the porch. I walked back to my house with the tears flowing down my cheeks. I was passing Kendall's house when I saw him and Camille coming out his front door.

"Hey Lo- Logan? What happened?" Kendall and Camille ran down his steps and took my in their arms.

"H-h-h-he-," I started off, but couldn't finish because of the sobs that we're taking over my throat.

"Sh. It's okay, sweetie. C'mon. Let's get you in the house," Camille whispered. They led me into Kendall's house and we walked up to his room. They sat me down on his bed, with me in the middle, and put their hands on my back; rubbing up and down. After I calmed down enough to talk, I explained to them what happened.

"That son of a bitch; I'll kill him!" Kendall gritted through his teeth. He jumped off his bed and started for the door. I jumped up and grabbed the back of his plaid button-up.

"Kendall, stop-,"

"STOP? Logan, he broke your heart just like I said he would!"

"SO YOU WERE RIGHT, OKAY? God, Kendall! Can't you just do what I ask for once and just be here for me? You beating the shit out of him won't make me feel any better! All you'll be doing is getting yourself in trouble! So can you just sit here and hug me and comfort me with Camille?" I yelled at him. He looked stunned. I don't yell much. I'm the calm and brainy one of the group, Camille's the dramatic and bubbly one, and Kendall's the athletic and short-tempered one.

"Uh, yeah…sure," He stuttered. We sat back down and I leaned my head on Camille's shoulder. I slowly felt the tears build up again as I heard Carlos' ringtone play from my phone.

"Do you want me to answer it?" Camille asked. I nodded my head and slipped my phone out of my pocket. I handed it to her and watched as she accepted the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello? ...Yea, Carlos. He's here…I don't think so, Carlos...He doesn't wanna talk to you right now…I don't have to ask him because I already know…Carlos, he wanted me to answer the phone…Look, he just needs some time right now, okay? …Well, you'll just have to wait, he doesn't feel like talking. I have to go now, bye," She hung up and took the phone from her ear. Before she handed it back to me, she turned it off. "That way you won't be disturbed,"

"Thanks, Camille," I told her. My voice was raspy because of the crying. "Well, I better be getting home,"

"No you won't. You're gonna stay here for tonight. You can use the clothes that you keep over. Me, you, and Camille are gonna have a sleepover," Kendall said.

"What about my parents?" I asked him.

"I'll have my Mom call them. Just relax, okay?" I nodded my head and lied down on Kendall's bed. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

"Logan, we need to talk," I took a deep breath and closed my locker. I turned around and looked at the boy who tore my heart into pieces.

"No we don't. Everything that needed to be said was said last night. I'm done, Carlos," I turned and started walking down the empty hallway. He reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Logan, wait-," I snatched my wrist from his grasp and turned around to face him.

"Don't you dare tell me to wait, Carlos!" I yelled at him.

"Logan, calm down-,"

"No! I'm tired of your shit, Carlos! I thought you actually loved me!"

"I do love you, Logan!"

"Then why did you kiss her?" I asked him.

"You saw the whole thing, Logan! She kissed me!" He answered. I shook my head and looked him in his eyes.

"But you didn't stop her. You accepted the kiss. You didn't do anything to pull back from her,"

"Logan, what was I supposed to do? I told you I don't want people to-,"

"That's another thing! If you really loved me, you wouldn't care what other people think! People other than our parents, Kendall, and Camille would know. We'd be able to walk the halls together instead of hiding in closets and bathrooms. I could finally be able to kiss you and say 'I love you' in public, but no. You don't love me!"

"How could you say I don't love you? I tell you all the time,"

"Saying it and proving it are two different things, Carlos!" I shouted at him. He didn't say anything back as he just looked down at the floor. I sighed and reached behind my neck. I undid the clasp that held the silver necklace around my neck. I slipped it off and held it by the silver heart charm. I dropped it to the floor; by his feet.

"Goodbye, Carlos,"

"I can't believe I actually agreed to come," I told Camille as we walked into the stadium.

"C'mon. It's not like you're here for Carlos. We're here to support Kendall," It's been two months since me and Carlos broke up. Since then, he's been calling my phone almost every day, throwing pebbles at my window almost every night, and left letters and teddy bears in my locker daily. Camille says I should take him back because he's paid his dues and he's been in torture since. On the other hand, Kendall said I shouldn't take him back. He said Carlos should feel the pain that I felt that night, but me and Camille know it's because Carlos has been off his game since we broke up. With Carlos off his game, Kendall was able to shine. So, instead of having Carlos as captain, they put Kendall and Carlos as co-captains and tonight is their championship game.

"I have a good feeling about tonight," Camille said as we took our seats in the stands.

"I know. A lot of people said we have a good chance of winning,"

"I'm not talking about the game, Logie," She smirked and ate some of the popcorn she was holding.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her. Before I could get an answer, the football teams ran out on the field. We both waved like crazy when we saw Kendall and held up our huge sign that said:

"We Love Our Knight In Shining Armor! LET'S GO #12!"

He smiled and waved back at us. Carlos saw him waving and looked up. He saw me and smiled. Instead of smiling back, I just stared at him and shook my head. The smile dropped from his face as he turned around and walked to the bench with the rest of the team. This is gonna be a long game

In the middle of the third quarter, it felt like my life flashed before my eyes. The whole stadium was cheering. No one was in their seats. Everyone was standing, yelling, shouting, dancing, and shooting their signs in the air. You could hear the names of different players being shouted from all around. The teams were in the middle of a play. Carlos had the ball. He was running down the field when me and Camille yelled,

"WE LOVE YOU, KENDALL!"

All of a sudden, he stopped running and turned to us. That was when maybe five or six two-hundred pound football payers slammed into him at the same time. The whole crowd went silent as Carlos' body hit the ground. Me and Camille dropped our sign as we saw Carlos lying on the ground. My hands flew to my mouth to cover the scream that was threatening to come out. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I saw two of his teammates help him off the ground and into the locker rooms. I turned to Camille.

"Camille, I-,"

"Go, Logan. I'll be right here," I hugged her tightly and turned around to leave the stands. I ran down the stairs and turned to head to the locker rooms. I stopped when I saw Carlos lying on the bed they had in the nurse's part of the locker room.

"Hey," I whispered. His head shot up, then went back down as he groaned in pain. I walked to his bedside and held his hand. "You scared me out there,"

"I scared myself," He joked.

"I'm serious, Carlos,"

"I am, too. Look, Logan, about that night-,"

"I don't want to talk about that, Carlos,"

"Well, I do," He slowly sat up and scooted over in the bed. He patted the empty space next to him. I climbed on the bed and sat next to him. "Logan, I honestly never meant to hurt you. I loved you with all my heart and I still do. I can't stop thinking about that night two months ago. Every single moment I think about you. I think about your eyes, your voice, your hair, your smile, your lips, oh God, your lips. I miss your lips. I miss everything about you. Logan, I'd do anything to be with you again. I'd do anything to get you back in my arms. I just want you to be mine again," By the time he finished expressing his feelings, I was almost in tears.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything. Hell, if I could, I'd stop the world if it meant we could be together," I sighed and looked at him.

"Carlos, I don't want to go through this again-,"

"You won't have to. I promise," He held my face between he hands and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I loved you, Carlos," I whispered to him.

"…Do you still love me?" I looked him in his eyes and slowly nodded. "…Will you give me another chance?"

I took a deep breath and placed my hands over his, which were still holding my face, "Yes," He smiled and moved his hands down to my waist. Then, he picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"I love you," I leaned in and placed my forehead against his.

"I love you, too," For the first time in two months, his lips pressed against mine. It was just a simple kiss. The sparks that I felt from our first kiss, are still there. It's like fireworks on the Fourth of July. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I feel so much better now," I laughed and got off his lap.

"Better enough to get back in the game?" He smiled and grabbed his helmet.

"You know it," I grabbed his arm and helped him off the bed. He threw his arm around my shoulders and walked out of the locker room. I walked him to the bench and sat him between Dak and Jett.

"You okay, Man?" Dak asked as Carlos got himself situated on the bench. Everyone crowded round him in a circle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Coach, I'm ready to go back in," He told Coach Jenners.

"Carlos, I don't know about this…," The Coach said.

"Please, Coach. Trust me on this," The Coach took a deep breath before he wiped his forehead with a towel he had in his hand.

"Fine. Johnson, you're out. Garcia, you're back in," Carlos' smile reached up to his ears as he stood up from the bench. The team was putting their helmets back on and running out to the field. I was about to slip away and head to my seat back in the stands when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I turned around and saw Carlos smiling at me.

"What's wron-," I was interrupted as Carlos pulled me to his body, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I closed my eyes and let my arms fall on his shoulders. He pulled away and leaned in closer to my ear,

"I promise. Everything's gonna be different. Starting with no more secrets," He kissed my cheek before he threw his helmet on and ran out to the field. I blushed as I walked back up to my seat in the stands, next to Camille. I sat on the bench and smiled.

"Did Carlos just kiss you and public?" She asked. I nodded.

"Did you kiss him back?" I nodded.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" I turned to her and nodded. We both screamed and reached out to hug each other.

"I'm so happy for you, Loges!" She screamed over the cheering fans.

"Thanks, Camille," She pulled a rolled up piece of poster board out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Here,"

"What's this?"

"Open it. I told you I felt something good was going to happen tonight," I took the rubber band off of the paper and unrolled it. I smiled at the words on the white poster board.

"I LOVE YOU, BABE! LET'S GO #17!" The poster read.

"Camille…How did you know?" She shrugged her shoulder and smiled.

"I told you. It was a really good feeling," We stood up; her holding the Kendall sign and me holding the Carlos sign.

It was near the end of the fourth quarter. The score was tied 14-14 and our team was up. The quarterback threw the ball and Carlos caught it. He got closer and closer to the End Zone. As he did, the crowd got louder. I was waving the sign like crazy. The announcers were counting down the yards until finally…he touched the End Zone.

"AND THE GAME GOES TO DULUTH!" The announcer yelled.

The team threw off their helmets as they all ran towards the End Zone to join Carlos. The opposing team took off their helmets in defeat as they headed to their benches. Me and Camille ran down the stands and pushed ourselves through the crowd. I could see Carlos bright smile as he and I made eye contact. Me and Camille got tackled by Kendall on our way to Carlos.

I quickly congratulated him as I squirmed out of the hug and left Camille with him. Carlos held his arms out wide as he saw me coming toward him. All of a sudden, a school reporter comes out from the crowd and practically shoves the camera in Carlos' face as his arm wrapped around my waist.

"CARLOS! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE MADE THE WINNING TOUCHDOWN?" The curly brown haired girl shouted over the crowd as she moved the recorder to his mouth.

"IT FEELS GREAT, JENNIFER! IT WAS DEFINITELY WORTH ALL THE HARD PRACTICES!" He yelled back. I laughed and watched as the photographer took pictures of Carlos.

"WOULD YOU DEDICATE THIS TOUCHDOWN TO ANYONE SPECIAL?"

"ACTUALLY, YES! LOGAN MITCHELL!" I gasped as I heard him say my name. He smiled even wider when he saw the look of surprise on my face.

"WHO'S THAT?" He turned to me and wrapped both of his arms around my waist.

"HIM," He leaned and kissed me. I could hear the flash of the camera as it took me and Carlos' picture. I know I'm gonna be on the cover of the school's newspaper and I know I'm going to have to deal with a lot, but as long as I have Carlos here with me, I know it doesn't matter. Even if people aren't happy that we're together, I still know that he loves me. I don't care if people think he's lying. I know for sure that he'll do anything to keep us together…

Even if that means stopping the world.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Don't forget to review!**


End file.
